1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a flexible display panel and a method of compensating for luminance of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible display devices have been recently spotlighted as a new technique in the field of display. Such flexible display devices are implemented on a plastic substrate that is thin and flexible and thus are not damaged even when they are folded or rolled like a paper. Flexible display devices are implemented by using liquid crystal display (LCD) devices or organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices, each including thin film transistors (TFTs).